


Friendly Competition

by DareTony



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), friends hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Toxin and Caliber are celebrating a successful mission with a night of drinking when Toxin lets it slip that she is interested in a certain British operator. Turns out her secret crush is not so secret after all though. As this other operator sits down to join them for drinks, Caliber figures out a way to help her friend with her little problem.





	Friendly Competition

Soft laughter fills the small, cozy lounge at the Rainbow Six headquarters as friends and fellow operators Caliber and Toxin socialize upon their return from a mission. It had been successful, leaving the pair in high spirits. It was a good enough cause to celebrate for them. Alcohol has spilled slightly across the table as Toxin grumbles slightly, resting her arms onto the wooden surface and then leaning onto them. Clearly, she is a bit more inebriated than her Canadian companion. 

“Yer so pretty Cal,” the British woman gurgles in a slight slur, one hand moving to scratch along her buzzed hair. She keeps her drink held tightly in her other hand, despite the fact the glass is already empty. “How do I become pretty and get men to like me? Or, well, one particular man.”

“Imogen,” the redhead begins with a chuckle, putting a reassuring hand on her drunken friend’s shoulder, “you are definitely pretty, and I know you don’t have a hard time finding a guy. If I remember clearly, I practically had to pull you off some guy last time we went out on the town.” It is true. Toxin easily could find men, or even women willing to help her pass the time. But there was one man in particular she truly wanted. Not just to fool around with, but to actually have and to cherish as a lover. “Smoke is just an idiot for not seeing the way you look at him. Although you’re probably just as big of an idiot for not seeing the way he looks back.”

Wide, surprised blue eyes lift to stare at Caliber as if she had grown a second head. How could she know that it was Smoke she was after? Groaning, Toxin realized that if Caliber knew, it was likely nearly everyone on the base also knew. There goes her chance at being subtle.

“Is it really that obvious?” Toxin sits back up, leaning slightly back in her chair as she abandons her glass on the table. Suddenly she feels a bit sobered up as Caliber gives her an affirming nod. Probably because she feels an impending sense of doom as she realizes that she has potentially embarrassed herself in front of the rest of the SAS with all the ogling she has done over Smoke. “I’m sure James doesn’t feel the same way towards me. I’m just a co-worker and friend to him. But how am I supposed to face him now that I know everyone else knows?”

“Now that everyone knows what?” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. James “Smoke” Porter casually strolls into the room with his usual smug smirk, taking the time to wink at both women. Caliber just smiles back at his harmless flirting, but it causes Toxin’s cheeks to flare a shade of pink. She doesn’t miss the way he smiles at the blush he causes. “Evening Cal. Evening Imogen. Mind if I join ya gals for a few drinks?”

“Only if you are willing to fetch us some more liquor,” Caliber says as she motions to their empty glasses on the table, “because it seems we’ve already run dry.”

While both women consumed the same amount of alcohol in relatively the same amount of time, Toxin is already feeling fairly plastered, where as Caliber is barely feeling remotely tipsy. She can easily drink her female companion under the table any day. There is a faint scent of alcohol on Smoke’s breath, telling them that he has also already partaken in some drinking. From experience, Caliber knows that she can also beat the Brit at drinking. Sledge is perhaps the only SAS member that could prove a true challenge. This gives Caliber an idea, which she quickly formulates into the perfect plan to deal with this little situation between the two British operators in the room.

“I think I might just be able to help ya with that,” Smoke’s tone is playful as he places a hand on the back of Toxin’s chair, leaning ever so slightly closer to her. “I’ll return shortly ladies, so don’t ya run off without me.” He winks again as he pushes off Toxin’s chair, turning to go back the way he came.

Once Caliber is sure that he has left the room and has likely made it a safe distance down the hallway, she pushes the glasses on the table off to one side. Across from her, Toxin is still trying to get the color to leave her face. She debates for a moment whether or not it is wise to let Toxin in on her plan, seeing as it involved her participation, and ultimately was for her benefit. In the end, she decides it is best. Besides, she will likely end up drunk enough that she either doesn’t remember or doesn’t care.

“I’ve got a plan,” Toxin looks over at Caliber with vague, innocent interest, although clearly she still is a bit distracted. Sometimes it is hard to remember that Toxin is extremely intelligent and capable of poisoning people in more ways than Caliber cares to count. The innocent looks see portrays is often deceiving. “Trust me, you will like this plan. You’re going to end up kissing Smoke.”

This clearly piques the other woman’s interest, causing her to lean slightly closer in her chair, hands moving to rest on the table as she smiles wide. “Yer right, I think I’ll like this plan.”

“We’re going to get Smoke fairly drunk,” she begins to explain, “and then I’m going to challenge him to an arm wrestling match. Winner gets a kiss from you. Hopefully at that point he’ll be drunk enough not to notice I’m not putting up much of a fight.” It seems like a good plan, as long as Smoke doesn’t catch on. “God knows neither one of you will have the balls to admit your feelings to each other otherwise.”

It is that moment that Smoke casually strolls back into the room with a full bottle of whiskey held in his hand, cutting off further conversation. At the time, Smoke has no idea the goal is to get him drunk. Reaching the table, he grabs the chair closest to Toxin, pulling it out and sitting gracefully down as he sets the bottle on the table. Casual conversation begins, nothing important being said as drinks are poured. Caliber doesn’t miss the way that Smoke comfortably leans back in his chair with one arm resting almost protectively over the back of Toxin’s chair. He continues to make her feel more confident in the plan she has devised. Before long, both Smoke and Toxin are properly drunk, speech slightly slurred and filled with giggles while Caliber is just barely feeling the buzz. Time to set the plan in motion.

Setting aside their glasses, Caliber begins to clear the tabletop for their little friendly competition, although Smoke has no idea what is going on. But acting like a gentleman, he sees what she is doing and moves to help her clear the table as well. The wood is still a bit sticky from the drinks Toxin may have spilled, but they’ll manage.

“You and me, Smoke,” Caliber begins as she locks eyes with the man, “arm wrestling match.” His interest is piqued. 

“Alright, ya got my attention,” he moves to rest his elbows on the table. “But what do I get when I win?” Known to be narcissistic, it isn't a surprise he saw this as an opportunity to show off. Despite all his reckless and cocky behavior, Smoke was a highly skilled and dangerous man, and thus Caliber respects him. But he is also an idiot.

Chuckling, Caliber eyes Toxin with a knowing look, making sure she is still on board with the plan. “Winner gets a kiss from this lovely lady with us tonight. Right Imogen?” Toxin moves her chair so that she sits between the other two operators, ready to observe their match. With a smile, she nods at Caliber.

“Yeah, right, I’ll snog whoever wins. Guess I win something either way, and I don’t even have to participate,” there is a smile on her face, and Caliber catches what she believes may be a hint of jealousy in Smoke’s eyes.

Putting on her charm, Toxin leans closer to Caliber and wraps her delicate fingers around her exposed bicep to feel the muscles in her arm. She wants him to be jealous, hoping it spurs him to try hard to win. Although the game is rigged. Unless a wrench is thrown into the works, Caliber will let him win. It is better though that he feels the need to try hard, otherwise he might catch on to their intentions.

“Cal looks pretty strong though, I mean just feel these muscles,” Toxin practically swoons as she feels up the other woman’s arm. If things were different, and she didn’t feel so strong about Smoke, Toxin wouldn’t mind making out with Caliber as well. “I can only imagine what she can do with muscles like these.”

This sends Smoke into a coughing mess as he spits out the sip of whiskey he had just taken, a look on his face that shows his sudden need to get Toxin to fawn over him instead. A small smile forms on his face between coughs as Toxin scoots closer to him, resting a hand on his back as if to ask if he’ll be alright. Once he can breathe clearly again, Smoke turns and gives her a coy smile. 

“Why don’t ya feel mine too?” he offers as he begins to roll up the sleeve of his jumper to his elbow, then points to his bicep as he flexes for her. “I’d hate to brag, but I’ve got quite the guns myself.” There is a lie in there. Smoke loves to brag. 

Still, Toxin eagerly moves to grope the bulging muscles in his arm, keeping her hand there a bit longer than socially acceptable. Not that Smoke cares. In fact the lingering touch just makes him grin wider. 

“Yer right,” Toxin hums slightly as she pulls away and looks back at Caliber with a drunken smile. “I guess I don't know who will win. Yer both packing some pretty dangerous weapons there.”

Caliber places her elbow on the table raised in position for their wrestling match. “Well come on already, Smoke. I'm not getting any younger here,” there is a teasing smile on her face. “I’d like to claim my prize already, so if we could hurry this up.”

“Unfortunately, that kiss will be mine,” Smoke gives Toxin a playful wink as he sets his elbow on the table, grabbing onto Caliber’s hand. “As much as I’d love to see ya two birds kiss, this one is already claimed.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Moving so that she has a good view of both participants, Toxin begins a slurred countdown from five before she announces that it is time to start. Instantly she can see the strain in each operator’s arms as they try to slam the other’s down onto the table. To be honest, she isn’t sure who would win if this were a real match. Their strengths seems equally matched, even if Smoke is a bit wasted. Staring each other down, Smoke can’t help but look a tad frustrated with the fact he hasn’t won yet. In all honesty, he isn’t too cocky to think he could easily beat Caliber. But being as he isn’t quite in his right mind, and that he feels he needs to show off to Toxin so that she’ll maybe return his feelings, he can’t help but act arrogant. 

Watching his face, Caliber can almost read the internal battle going through his head about how he could get Toxin if he didn’t win, and how he could come out this without looking like an ass. It is almost like he is prepared to lose and accept the defeat now, despite how much he wants this victory. She can’t have that. So she eases up just a little, allowing her arm to shift slightly closer to the table under his pressure. When he notices that he is pulling ahead he can’t help but wear a pleased smile, his doubts suddenly falling away. A few seconds later Caliber’s hand is slammed against the table and Smoke raises both arms in the air to celebrate his victory.

“Woo, to be honest it was looking a bit iffy there for a while,” he smiles over at Caliber, lowering his arms, trying to make sure there are no hard feelings. It is an effort for her not to chuckle a little at the situation. “Ya did real good.”

“Oh can it, Smoke,” she laughs back at him. “Go claim your prize already. I’m going to head back to my bunk. See you later Imogen.”

In a less than graceful way, Toxin waves her friend goodnight as she turns to claim her own prize. Smoke has a grin that stretches from ear to ear as he pushes his chair back away from the table and pats his thighs. It looks like a very inviting lap.

“Well come on love, take a sit so I can have my prize,” even when properly boozed up, Smoke still has that confident tone to his voice that Toxin oh so loves.

“Have some patience ya old man,” Toxin chides him with a giggles as she straddles his lap without coordination, gripping at his shoulders so she doesn’t fall off. There is only a six year age difference between them, but she still likes to tease him about it. “Alright, go ahead and take what is yers,” she grins down at him as she comfortably settles. There is a buzzing feeling under her skin as she anticipates the kiss she never dreamed she would get, but always wished she would.

“Glady.”

Leaning forward, hands held firmly against Toxin’s waist, Smoke ever so gently presses their lips together almost as if he is afraid she will disappear if he presses too hard. He has wanted this for so long, with no idea that she wanted the same thing. Eagerly Toxin presses against him, deepening the kiss. Only once they are both in desperate need for air do they pull away, panting for breath as they gaze into each other’s eyes.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he whispers softly as he presses their forehead together, and she smiles back at him. “For a while now I’ve kinda been in love with ya.”

Her smile grows as she gives an excited squeal, peppering a few butterfly kisses across his face. “Ya don’t even know how happy that makes me, James,” she sighs as moves one hand to cup his cheek. “I think I fell in love with ya the first day we met. I’ve just been too afraid to say anything.”

Without a word he puts both hands on Toxin’s face, swiftly pulling her back to his lips for a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwine as they lean back in the chair, not noticing as it begins to tip backwards. Even as it begins to fall, they are still kissing, completely oblivious to the world around them.

In the morning Caliber walks into the lounge to retrieve the jacket she left there after drinking. She can’t help but let out a happy laugh as she spies the two Brits lying together on the floor on top of the broken chair. Smoke is on his back, snoring loudly as Toxin is sprawled out over top of him, ever so slightly drooling onto his shoulder. She can’t even imagine the hangovers they are going to have, but at least her plan successfully brought them together. Walking out of the room, Caliber makes new plans to challenge Smoke to a rematch, determined to see who actually is stronger. Perhaps it is best to wait until he was gotten over the hangover though.


End file.
